Sleepwalking
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: Un karaoké. Une sortie totalement inoffensive et amusante. Normalement. Or, Newt ne faisait jamais rien normalement. C'est pourquoi ce karaoké se transforma en torture, lui rappelant des ... souvenirs? D'une vie passée. D'une horreur oubliée... - Spoil des tomes 2 et 3, Newtmas très sous-entendu, voire à imaginer, mais pour moi il y est, OS-


Sleepwalking

Holà ! Me revoici me revoilà pour un OS… Particulier. On y parle ici de la condition de Newt en tant que vous savez quoi. IL Y A DU SPOIL DES TOMES 2 ET 3 DONC MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS PRENEZ GARDE ET NE LISEZ PAS CET OS SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FINIT LA TRILOGIE (ou au moins jusqu'aux 3 / 4 du 3ème livre)

Disclaimer : La trilogie de l'Epreuve appartient à James Dashner donc les personnages aussi. La chanson appartient au groupe Bring Me The Horizon

Même si vous n'êtes pas friands de métal je vous la recommande, histoire que vous vous plongiez dans l'atmosphère. Elle est vraiment spéciale cette musique.

Pairing : Soupçon de Newtmas. Trèèèèèèèèès léger et trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sous-entendu (voire carrément à imaginer)

Et…. Enjoy ? C :

Newt se trouvait dans un karaoké. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, tout était festif. De part et d'autres de la salle, on pouvait voir des gens se balançant au gré de la musique de fond –personne ne chantait pour le moment-, sirotant leurs coktails tout en discutant. Lui-même se trouvait assis à une table ronde en bois, un verre de soda dans la main, écoutant ses amis. Enfin. Il était supposé les écouter. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, il fixait un jeune homme brun au fond de la salle, accompagné d'une fille brune. Il avait vraiment l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne savait pas où. Son nez relevé, ses pommettes gonflées et tachetées de grains de beauté –comme le reste de son visage-, ses yeux rieurs qui se plissaient lorsque son amie lui racontait une blague, sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson… Décidemment il avait une trop grosse impression de déjà-vu.

-..wt. Newt. NEWT !

Il sursauta, se retournant vers un Minho visiblement vexé de son manque d'inattention, les yeux plissés. Il se força à sourire, bien que le cœur n'y fût pas : toute son attention était fixée sur le brun du fond.

-Oui Minho ?

-Que penses-tu des premiers lézards qui auraient pondu un œuf de poule ?

Il cligna des yeux, trois fois, avant de se reprendre.

-Eh bien. Ils sont trop… verts pour que je les apprécie. Et toi ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, leur existence pourrait révolutionner le monde et mettre fin à la question '' qui de l'œuf ou la poule'' parce qu'à ce moment-là on saurait que c'est l'œuf !

-Mais ça engendre un autre problème : Qui de l'œuf ou du lézard ? Et pourquoi ils font des œufs de poule et pas de lézard ?

Minho se tût, levant les yeux au-dessus de la tête de Newt, puis lança vivement.

-Tu réfléchis trop. Vas chanter.

Newt soupira, cherchant du soutien parmi les autres membres du groupe, mais ceux-ci discutaient par paires ou trio et ne leur portait pas attention. Il soupira donc et reposa sa boisson, se dirigeant vers la scène. Il regarda un peu comment cela fonctionnait * puis sélectionna plusieurs style sde musique : rock, emocore, métal. Le blond était le seul de son groupe à aimer l'emocore, le metalcore et tout ce genre de musiques, et se sentait un peu seul quand les autres parlaient de musiques populaires dont il ne connaissait même pas l'artiste. Son style reflétait ses goûts, il était en ce moment vêtu d'une paire de rangers montantes noires, sur un jean slim noir ainsi qu'un tee shirt noir et d'une chemise à carreaux rouge et noire. Ses piercings à l'hélix et au lobe, étaient des anneaux d'argent, il portait une chaine en or ainsi qu'un bracelet imitation cuir. Il était remarqué parmi ses amis vêtus de manière plus colorée.

Le sélecteur de musique lui proposa plusieurs groupes de musiques et il sélectionna Bing Me The Horizon. La liste de chansons défila ensuite, et il les parcourut toutes jusqu'à tomber sur une particulièrement dérangeante.

Sleepwalking.

Les paroles en elle-même n'étaient pas spéciales. Mais le rythme de la musique, la voix du chanteur… Il y avait quelque chose dans cette musique qui la rendait étrange, comme si un message important était passé. A chaque fois qu'il l'écoutait, il se sentait étrange, son cœur battait plus vite et son souffle s'accélérait. Il s'imaginait, lui, faisant parti du clip. Le réinventant complètement. C'était… étrange.

Newt voulait voir ce que cela donnerait sur scène, devant tous ces gens. Il n'avait même plus besoin des paroles tellement il l'avait écoutée. Aussi, il verrouilla son choix et les lumières se baissèrent dans la salle, ne laissant que la scène illuminée.

L'adolescent avait toujours été anxieux. Trop. Timide aussi. Alors il souffla un bon coup et ferma les yeux, attendant le début de la musique. Les notes de piano si familières à ses oreilles résonnèrent, et il resserra sa prise sur le micro récupéré plus tôt. Il ouvrit la bouche, et commença à chanter.

 _My secrets are burning a hole through my heart  
And my bones catch a fever_

Dès le début de la musique sa tête lui fit atrocement mal. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau s'agitait, que quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur, cherchait à sortir.

 _When it cuts you up this deep  
It's hard to find a way to breathe_

Un flash apparut devant ses yeux, il se revoyait, enfermé dans une pièce trop floue pour la décrire. Il ne percevait que sa respiration agitée, ses yeux écarquillés et ses mains autour de sa tête. Quelque chose clochait. Cela avait tellement l'air réel. Il suffoquait. Il transpirait. Sa respiration était accélérée. Il lui fallait de l'air…

 _Your eyes are swallowing me  
Mirrors start to whisper  
Shadows start to sing  
My skin's smothering me  
Help me find a way to breathe_

Un nouveau flash apparut, l'aveuglant. Il se revoyait dans une sorte de clairière, des murs épis et gris au fond. Il était adossé à un arbre, riant en face d'un garçon brun à croupis devant lui. Il le reconnaissait maintenant, ses grains de beauté parsemant son visage étaient si reconnaissables. Un nom lui vint en mémoire. Tommy. Il le regarda se relever en silence puis, après un dernier sourire, le brun partit en direction des murs gris. Le labyrinthe… Newt sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il allait l'abandonne lui aussi, comme tous les autres…. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, il chercha de l'air comme il put.

 _Time stood still_ _  
_ _The way it did before_ _  
_ _It's like I'm sleepwalking_ _  
_ _Fell into another hole again_ _  
_ _It's like I'm sleepwalking_

Il était de nouveau seul, marchant sans but dans une pièce floue elle aussi. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il pas de ces décors mais bien du Labyrinthe ? Il rit, de manière démente, puis se rapprocha du mur et se frappa la tête contre la surface blanche et rugueuse. Elle lui éraflait le cuir chevelu, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se frappa encore et encore, n'arrêtant sous aucun prétexte. Puis d'un coup, il releva la tête, perdu. Et il rit. Encore. Encore. Il se tint les côtes, se penchant vers l'avant. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche se tordait en un rictus moqueur. Son rire emplissait la salle. Il riait. De tout. De rien. La maladie. Son cerveau. Drôle. Hilarant. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ferma la bouche et plissant les yeux. Il se laissa choir, cognant sa tête au mur une fois assis. Il regardait face à lui, le mur de cette pièce trop blanche. Une larme coula de sa joue, puis une autre. Et bientôt il sanglota, se tenant la tête entre ses mains crispées, tressautant. Il hurla, à mort. Encore. Encore. Sans discontinuer. Il hurla, se cassa la voix. Il rit. Il hurla. Il pleura et se frappa, se mutila. Et il rit.

 _I'm at the edge of the world  
Where do I go from here?  
Do I disappear?_

Il se trouvait assis, les genoux ramenés contre lui. Un morceau de verre se tenait dans ses mains, tranchant et le blessant légèrement. Il entendait des voix au loin, elles lui parvenaient en sourdine, étouffées par son esprit. Il regarda le verre, le trou dans son jean au niveau de la cuisse, puis de nouveau le verre. Les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il allait faire quelque chose de miraculeux, Newt approcha sa main de sa peau, et appuya. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de tracer une ligne droite. Le sang perla lentement, puis s'écoula sans accélérer. Dans un instant de lucidité, le blond se demanda s'il devait vraiment disparaitre, si un fondu de moins ne serait pas mieux. Puis la folie revint, et il sourit, de manière psychotique. Il rapprocha encore le verre de sa cuisse et recommença son manège, riant comme un dément.

 _Edge of the world  
Should I sink or swim?  
Or simply disappear?_

La lumière blanche l'éblouit une fois encore. Il se trouvait maintenant sur la route, dont il ne percevait pas les moindres détails, en compagnie d'autres gens. Des fondus. Comme lui. Son oreille le dérangea et il la frotta. Il lui semblait qu'une scolopendre essayait d'atteindre son tympan, c'était particulièrement étrange et gênant. Il frotta plus fort mais la sensation ne fit que s'accroître. Puis elle disparut. Newt continuait de marcher, peinant de plus en plus. Il repensa, dans un éclair de lucidité, à ses amis, à Minho, à Tommy. Son Tommy. Devait-il le retrouver et lui faire du mal ou rester à l'Hôtel et lui faire du mal ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux s'il disparaissait… ?

Les flashs disparurent un bref instant, il ouvrit les yeux et vit la salle, silencieuse en face de lui. Quelque chose d'humide se répandait sur ses joues mais il ne voulait pas essuyer ses larmes. Pas maintenant. Il savait qu'en continuant cette chanson il allait de nouveau pleurer. Etait-il masochiste pour l'avoir choisie, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle le rendait malade ?

Sing it!

Il se prépara, puis referma ses yeux, laissant la substance salée couler encore plus.

Time stood still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking  
Fell into another hole again  
It's like I'm sleepwalking

La scène n'était pas très floue. Il se revoyait combattre des choses affreuses, gluantes et pleines de bras en fer articulés. Il devait le protéger, lui permettre de réussir. Il devait protéger Tommy. Coûte que coûte. Il se retrouva cette fois dans un désert. Tommy avait disparu, ainsi que cette fille brune. Il suivait Jorge avec le groupe mais plus il avançait plus le bourdonnement dans sa tête augmentait. Un essaim d'abeilles se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau, sans le piquer. Il n'entendit plus rien à un moment, les yeux aussi ouverts que possible à cause du sable. Il trébucha, gémit légèrement, mais personne ne mit ça sur le compte de sa maladie. Minho le releva et lui dit de faire attention à sa jambe. Newt le regarda, dans les yeux, et y vit de l'espoir. L'espoir d'un remède, qu'ils réussissent. Même si Newt savait qu'il ne leur tomberait pas dans les mains comme ça, Minho lui redonna de l'espoir. Il lui sourit et le bourdonnement disparu.

Wake up!  
Take my hand and  
Give me a reason to start again  
Wake up!  
Pull me out and  
Give me a reason to start again

Your eyes are swallowing me  
Mirrors start to whisper  
Shadows start to sing  
My skin's smothering me  
Help me find a way to breathe

Tommy lui faisait face. Lui était assis, un lanceur dans les mains, sur les couvertures salles de la salle de bowling. Ils voulaient qu'il revienne. Un chuintement dans sa tête commença alors et il dût se concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'ils lui racontaient. Ils voulaient qu'il revienne. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Etait-ce une bonne raison que de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ici en tant qu'ami ? Non. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ils ne percevaient pas tous ces bruits étranges, ces murmures sortis tout droit d'une tombe. Ils ne les entendaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS COMPRENDRE ! La rage s'empara de lui, il voulait grogner, mordre quelque chose. Il essaya de ne pas faire transparaître la fureur qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux, mais ses paroles furent bien assez sèches. Ils avaient le culot de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser ici… Qu'il voulait les tuer, oh oui. Leur arracher leurs têtes avec les dents, fermant à jamais ces prétentieuses bouches. Ils l'avaient abandonné. C'était LEUR FAUTE, A EUX, A EUX ! Il n'avait RIEN FAIT lui ! Pourquoi était-il celui enfermé ? Pourquoi lui et pas eux ?

Ils partirent. Et Newt rit. Il rit comme il n'avait jamais ri. Comme un tueur psychopathe qui venait de trouver sa prochaine victime.

Time stood still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking  
Fell into another hole again  
It's like I'm sleepwalking  
(It's like I'm sleepwalking)  
(It's like I'm sleepwalking)  
(It's like I'm sleepwalking)

Time stood still  
The way it did before  
It's like I'm sleepwalking

Il ne savait pas où il était. Il paraissait sur un nuage, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il perdait lentement la tête, quoi que plus vite que les autres. Un rire le secoua, soulevant son torse avec des mouvements saccadés. Il roula sur le côté et se prit la tête dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient fous, ne parvenait à se poser sur rien du tout. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, écarquillés comme jamais. Sa bouche, ouverte, murmurait sans cesse des choses sans queue ni tête. Il bavait, ne fermant jamais sa bouche, et son souffle était erratique. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer mais ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter de parler. Sinon ils parleraient dans sa tête, et ça c'était pire. Oh oui, bien pire. Alors Newt continua, parla, parla, parla. Puis il rit. Et il pleura.

La chanson était finie, la salle applaudissait avec chaleur. Il n'était pas un mauvais chanteur, il le savait. Newt posa son micro en essuyant ses larmes, puis descendit de la scène. Il se dirigeait vers ses amis la tête basse. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vu était réel ? Que ce n'était pas une invention de son esprit ? Il se triturait les méninges sans regarder où il allait, et percuta un jeune homme. En relevant la tête, il découvrit ce brun.

-Tommy, souffla-t-il

Voilà, c'est fini pour cet OS. Je laisse la fin ouverte pour que vous puissiez imaginer vous-même ce que dira Thomas. Se souvient-il de Newt ou alors ne sait-il rien ?

*Je ne suis jamais allée au karaoké alors j'ai un peu inventé ^^'' Désolée si cela vous perturbe :'D

Donc j'espère que ça vous a plus, bisous baveux et à la prochaine !

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
